1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating apparatus for plating a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer with copper.
2. Description of Related Art
In the production of a semiconductor device, a plating process is often performed for plating one surface of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to simply as “wafer”). Plating apparatuses for the plating of the wafer are required to perform complicated process steps and to provide a high-quality metal film (for example, having a highly uniform thickness) by the plating. Since the semiconductor wafer is formed with fine holes and grooves, it is necessary to fill the fine holes and grooves with copper by the plating.
An exemplary plating apparatus for the copper plating of the semiconductor wafer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,433 B1.
However, none of the conventional plating apparatuses are satisfactory in the quality of a film formed by the plating, operability, productivity and the like.